


Flew too fast

by Pyroball



Category: Space Engineers (Video Game)
Genre: Makeshift stuff ftw!, RAMMING SPEED, Scrapvehicles, Space Dogfights, Space Pirates, Welding on the go, gonna add more as it progresses, prepare to get YEETED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: A regular transport cruiser had been struck by a space pirate battleship.You were in the Engine Rooms at the moment the hull started collapsing.Your unexpected adventure as a Space Engineer begins.





	1. Escape ASAP

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NO FICS IN SPACE ENGINEERS CATEGORY?! Time to fix that.

**SLAM.**

The ship crashed directly into the intercepting pirate, ripping it's reactor open and igniting it's fuel...

The whole front of the Cruise Ship had been blown off, the hull had started tearing apart and the ship had stopped completely...

Silence.

You had crawled from the engine room. Thankfully, it was not even hit by the Pirates, and you started searching for your missing comrades, but to your dissapointment, the ship started shaking, and some cracks had appeared on the walls... Hold on a second, Federation ships do not crack so easily! Before you thought of where to go, a sawblade pierced right through the Crew Quarters. "That was a fake reactor?!", you thought to yourself. You were the first to witness that new strategy of pirates! Thinking everyone probably got splitted in half, you go past the Crew Quarters and take a turn to the right, where was the Engineering Bay, with all the fabrication modules. You quickly grab the tools. On exiting the Engineering Bay, you are met with more sawblades, collapsing the wall in front of you, you quickly deconstruct the fallen wall in front of you. The hull is already starting to shift! You run as fast as you can to the escape pod, dodging a few sawblades on the way. To your surprise, all except one pod were launched, you saw open the blast door, open the pod hatch, and enter the pod.

**WHISH**

"Argh, that definetly hurts!", you say out loud once you are blasted out like a missle out of the ship.

You decided to look at the pirate ship you crashed in...

What is  _this_ kind of weapons?!

The ship had been outfitted with a giant cannon of sorts, connected to a giant network of conveyors, all of those coming from... the sawblades? It is apparently, a scrap railgun! Genius! They disable the ship with a scrap shot, and yield even more from the enemy ship, and can configure the amount of scrap used to destroy the enemy, using more for bigger ships, and less for smaller ones! Guess having not a load of resources really creates innovation.

As you were thinking, a pirate Interceptor had came into view, with a magnet and a little autocannon. They do not want the scrap escaping. Thank god this escape pod has a little gatling turret, you disable the autocannon first to avoid damage, and then fired at the magnet, the pirate retreated.

The further flight had gone without incident, until you entered the atmosphere of a desert planet.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Crashlanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You crash at a nearby desert planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible, i know.

Your escape pod had entered the atmosphere of the planet, the pod is definetly rumbling, even tho the atmosphere scan had printed out "Low" on it, the shaking should have been weaker... Further down into the atmosphere of the planet, you finally saw the surface, the landing zone is empty, and there was a pirate base very far away. You decide to call it "Alpha Pirate Base" just so you can remember it's there, and placed a pinpoint on your map with that name in the general direction to the base. The shaking did not stop, and, in fact, strengthened, you expected it to stop 14 km away from the surface, now you are 7 km down, and it just does not stop, even when the speed has been slowed down by the thruster on the bottom of the pod. You simply wait and hope the pod does not spin out.  
  
To your dissapointment, it happened. You have begun to rapidly descent from 7 km to 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...  
  
The pod crashlanded onto the planet, but the internal part has mostly remained intact, but a rock had passed through the cargo cont-. You just realized the most basic tools you need might have been broken by the rock, you quickly dig into the broken container, and find out the Grinder is broken! Now you cannot saw through machines, okay... hold on a second. Machines! Of course you still need a Refinery and a Fabricator to survive! Now, you cannot get some extra materials from the pod without the grinder... At least the Pod has some starter materials for a fabricator, however you cannot fabricate without refined materials, which need a Refinery. There is no choice, but to go and find more materials to build the Refinery.  
  
The surface is not what you actually had expected, this planet was classified as a desert one, however, there is not much dunes, but hills and a lot of plateau! This also means you do not need a shovel or any other tool to pass through sand with, the Drill can freely dig through the rock, but cannot effectively drill sand which covers rock. You started moving to the nearby plateau... as you were ambushed by a robot dog with pirate symbols on it? Dang it pirates, that is a highly mobile patrol robot, perhaps they sent it so the pod would not be defended? It's kind of obvious, but also kind of foolish, once you dispatch the souless machine, you scrap it for materials, now, to get 15 more of them, the robot-killer marathon begins!... Just as you said that, all those 15 dogs had ambushed you and your pod. Drilling through each and every one of them (as well as "tanking" bites from them), you gather all those delicious materials for the Refinery, while welding the Fabricator. You're off to a great start now, actually, a full out outpost is soon to be constructed, once you find the resources, of course, and the Alpha Pirate Base still did not spot you, they thought that the dogs had sacrificed themselves and finished you off, you guessed. For the start, you started searching for Iron...  
  
The search had instantly concluded once you realised, you are on a plateau, that is made of different minerals, you cannot forget that shine of ore from the Ship Refinery! Without a break, you started mining all that precious Iron, Copper, Gold and Aluminium out of the rocks, while also making sure you do not fall off. Once you got a good amount of each ore in the Refinery, you waited for it to finish. Once the Refinery finished working, you had dumped all those sweet ingots into the Fabricator, and constructed a Grinder, as well as a full set of Iron Plates for a whole flippin' chassis for a small cargo truck! The Fabricator is surely multipurposal. Starting to build the chassis, you ordered the Fabricator to start printing materials for a big cargo container and some wheels...  
The material cost is astronomical for what are you currently doing, yet you  **NEED** to make it durable enough to withstand pirates. The chassis is done, now to put down the Cargo Container and Wheels on it. When you were putting the wheels on the truck, you realised you need some sort of an engine, and remembered one neat trick with some elder tech. You ordered the Fabricator to construct a bicycle, but with gears instead of wheels, then build a ton of different gears of various sizes. After that, you set the gearcycle down, and start making a giant gear construction, that multiplies the input mechanical work by about 25 times, fitted it onto the truck, fitted the gearcycle onto the gear construction, and connected the wheels to the gear construction. As soon as you had constructed everything you want, you grinded down the pod and the facilities, then put all of the materials from it into the Cargo Container. You fitted the cargo truck with some armor, and entered into the gearcycle cockpit. Testing it out... you lay your foot down... The truck is moving by Pure Eco-Friendly Human Power! You venture further away from the pirates, onto solid ground.


	3. A search for a perfect spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to find a good spot to settle in, the best would be if it was not near pirates. While at it, you make sure you are not noticable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Dang it my Inactivity!  
> I am terribly sorry!

You are searching for a good spot to build a settlement in... No luck for now. While at it, you thought of the best way on how to avoid Space Pirate combat, unfortunately, you cannot predict where pirates are and what are their vehicles or weapons, the Bicycle Truck is only made to withstand enemy fire before escaping, but it will not hold for a long time if you are attacked, and it kinda starts wearing out, the armor plates are starting to "peel off" due to extreme amounts of dense sand, you also expect the wheels to pop after a time of rolling, seeing the sand get stuck in them and, apparently, starting filling them... hold on a second.  
  
_Camo!_ The sand made the wheels colored in it's color, and, just maybe, you are able to cover the truck with that same sand to make it look like a sandstone boulder instead! Being bicycle powered also helps, since you do not make noise. You stop the truck to make a little bit of renovation to it, paint it the sand color first, so Pirates cannot see the metal... now start covering it...  
  
_30 minutes later...  
  
_It is done! Now the truck pretty much looks like sandstone, and Pirates will not figure that it is a truck on the first glance, at least!... Still, heat seekers might be a problem, but where can pirates get heat seekers from anyways? They are pirates... but hold on does that camouflage not make the truck a possible ore spot? If Pirates would think it's an ore spot, you are really dead! BUT if that happens, you can at least catch the miners off guard and roll out!... which might blow your cover but eh, who cares after being thought to be ore? You enter the truck again, and roll out to the wilderness!  
  
Still no luck for a settlement spot, well at least there are no pirates nearby, but  _there is absolute no ore!_   The truck's wheels are already screaming from being pressed on for so long, but, just after a first big hole in them appeared, you saw a shine of ore at the horizon! You found it, the perfect Settlement spot in terms of resources! BUT there is a pirate squad on it, it seems like they are just deploying on it, possibly to make a base for themselves... you have got an idea!  
With the  __ **POWER OF THE WELDER** , you construct a battering ram in front of the truck, then go in, and push it! The ram had completely annihilated a Light Tank-alike vehicle where pirates were coming from, and turn directly to another truck with antenna parts and a completed foundry without a cargo container. The Cockpit of the craft is destroyed, and the cargo is safe, you turn to the last vehicle, which is a giant miner. The vehicle is destroyed, but the drill it had is directly falling onto you! You push again, this time into the middle of the pirate squad, where they tried to put down a beacon. The beacon is destroyed, and the pirates are all dead, that must hurt, being trampled over by a sandstone-truck hybrid... what is that noise?..!  
  
The wheels are screeching and howling of all the injuries, they are about to pop...  
**  
****BAM!**  
  
You are sent uncontrollably into the remains of the miner, it's about to get messy...  
Thank GOD the armor still not peeled off, it blocked the hit, you have won the battle for this spot! You need to build up very quick, before the Pirates send another group of settlers, you start building the foundation of the colony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a filler chapter i guess?


End file.
